


Saved by the Stiles

by TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scisaac - Freeform, Scisaac fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha/pseuds/TrueAlphaIsMyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Isaac told Scott he was leaving, there were a lot of promises made. They promised that they loved each other, and to call and skype as much as they could. These promises were kept...for about a week.<br/>It's been three months since Isaac left and Scott isn't Scott anymore. Stiles is fed up, and is determined to get his brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by the Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Wattpad by Chuckylover02. Hope you like it!

“Stiles, please stop.” Scott sighed exhausted. Stiles was pacing around Scott’s bedroom (which was an awful mess) while Scott laid in the fetal position on his bed. Stiles stopped in surprise that Scott even spoke, and more than a little disappointed that that was all he had to say. After Allison’s death and Isaac leaving Scott barely talks anymore. He mostly nods or shrugs, and everyone is worried about him. Last week Melissa had showed up to see the sheriff around midnight. She was a mess, and that’s when Stiles had had enough. He was attempting to lecture Scott, but it wasn’t working.

“You know what, Scott? I’m tired of this. You’ve been through a lot, I know, but we all have” Stiles took a deep breath and scrunched up his face in anger. “You’re not the only one who lost Allison and Isaac!” He yelled and pulled on his hair angrily. Scott reacted in a way that wasn’t him; not before and not now. He jumped into a fighting stance in front of Stiles. He bared his fangs and let out a violent howl that was fueled by all the emotions he had blocked out over the past 3 months. Scott’s eyes glowed bright red for the first time in a long time. Stiles could feel the violence in the howl deep in his gut, and he was left speechless and slightly afraid of his best friend. When the howl finished, Scott was breathing heavily and fully shifted. He continued to glare at Stiles while showing his teeth threateningly.

“You don’t get it! He promised to keep in touch! I love him, Stiles! He said he loved me too!” Scott got choked up a bit, and stopped for a second. “So stop trying to get “old Scott” back, because he’s gone. He left with Isaac.” After that Scott began to anchor himself, and he slowly began to shift back to normal. Stiles felt like crying, and if he wasn’t still slightly afraid he probably would’ve.

“I’m just trying to help you.” Stiles pleaded. Scott let out a soft growl, but thankfully didn’t shift. 

“I don’t need any help.” 

“You aren’t you anymore, Scott! Your mom wants her son back. The pack wants their alpha back. I need my brother back, Scott.” The tears were slipping now, but Stiles didn’t care. Scott didn’t care either. So, Stiles turned and left. 

During the drive home Stiles was reflecting on what had just happened. He wanted to deem it a success, because he had not only gotten Scott to talk, but to shift too. Which was a way bigger reaction than he was expecting. Stiles couldn’t call it a success though, because although he had gotten Scott to talk, he hadn’t gotten him to listen. Scott needed to listen. He needed to see reason.

Later that night Scott called Isaac. Isaac ignored every text and call, but Stiles was persistent. So, Stiles called him continuously for an entire hour before he finally picked up.

“Stop calling me, Stiles.” Isaac snapped before hanging up. Stiles was pissed and refused to give in easily. He quickly redialed, but was sent to voicemail after the first ring. He called again, and was sent to voicemail after the first ring. Isaac was always stubborn, but now so was Stiles, and neither of them wanted to give in. The cycle continued for another ten minutes. Both boys determined to win this battle. In the end, Stiles was the one to give in. He groaned and threw his phone on his bed angrily. Didn’t Isaac care at all? Stiles wanted find out, so he quickly dived onto his bed. He wrestled the sheets for his phone, and once he had it he texted Isaac two simple words:

It’s Scott

That was all it took for Isaac to call him back immediately. Stiles gave Isaac a taste of his own medicine by waiting until the third ring to answer. “What’s wrong with Scott?” Isaac sounded pumiced. So he does care. Stiles began to panic himself. What was he supposed to tell him? How would he tell him without him hanging up?

“He hasn’t been the same since you left. I don’t know what happened be-"

“Stiles just mind your own fuc-“

“Shut up! This is important!” Stiles snarled angrily. The line was silent for a moment. “Like I was saying, I don’t know what happened between you two, and I don’t care. Scott does nothing but lay around all day, and he barely speaks. The pack is falling apart! We haven't had a meeting since you left!” 

“Well what do you want me to do? This isn’t all my fault! It’s just as much his fault as it is mine!”

“Yeah, I know! Trust me I’ve given him way more lectures than I’ve given you, so you can shut the hell up and take this one.” Stiles never spoke like this to a werewolf. The only reason he’s talking to one like this right now is because of the miles in between them. “Answer this one question honestly. Do you still love Scott?” It was silent again.

“I never stopped.” Isaac croaked. Stiles sighed in relief. This he could try to work with.

“Then get a plane ticket and your werewolf ass back here. He needs you…and I’m pretty sure you need him.” With that Stiles hung up.

It was two weeks later when Stiles finally heard back from Isaac. He had just landed at the airport and needed a ride. It wasn’t hard for Stiles to figure out why Isaac had waited until now to tell him he was actually coming back. He waited, because he wanted to be able to chicken out without anyone knowing. So, Stiles grabbed Scott by the back of his neck and dragged him out to the jeep. Scott didn’t ask where they were going, and Stiles didn’t tell him. The entire ride was silent up until the end.

“Stiles, I’m sor-“ 

“Good. You should be. I forgive you though.” Stiles shrugged like it was nothing.

“H-How?” Scott stared at him in disbelief.

“You never gave up on me. Most people just wanted to kill me when I had the nogitsune wiggling around in my head, but you stuck by me. Now it’s my turn to return the favor.” Stiles nodded towards the airport sign as they pulled in. Scott froze. He was so nervous. He became like a robot as he followed Stiles like a frightened puppy. They proceeded to try and find Isaac in the giant airport with their only direction being that he was on a blue bench in front of some big windows by a little coffee spot. Isaac spotted them first but wanted to turn and run when Scott caught his eye and then looked away just as quick. Isaac timidly walked closer, and Stiles dragged Scott by his wrist. Stiles stopped once they reached each other and dropped Scott’s wrist. Both werewolves avoided eye contact.

“Guys,” Stiles warned. “I’m going to the bathroom. I swear if I come back and you two still haven’t said anything to each other, or even looked at each other, that I will trap you both in a ring of mountain ash until you do. Now make up.” Stiles rolled his eyes and stomped off to the bathroom.

Scott looked up first and Isaac did right after. The stared at each other for a while. Both of their minds were running faster than they ever had. They quickly looked away again. They tried to find words to say, but found none. After another staring contest and a quick look away they realized they didn’t need to say anything. Scott took a big leap by reaching out and caressing Isaac’s cheek. Isaac took the last -but most important- step by connecting their lips. They kissed slowly and sensually. In that kiss both boys made it clear that it didn’t matter whose fault it was. It didn’t matter how long they’d been apart. The only thing that mattered was that they were together again, and weren't ever going to be apart.


End file.
